


Birdman Birdman

by 94worms



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bird/Human Hybrids, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teratophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94worms/pseuds/94worms
Summary: I'll admit this isn't the best fic I've written





	Birdman Birdman

"Let me prove it to you." The kiss they shared was the best thing Julian has experienced in.... How long had it been? Months? Years? He didn't care, for the first time in forever he felt warm. Safe. Protected. MC was here next to him, kissing him, hands running through his feathers and rubbing circles into his back.

"Ooh, MC...." his voice cracked as the kiss broke. He wanted more, he wanted to feel their touch all over him. It had been so long all alone. He made a little noise not unlike a bird's trill, and MC giggled a bit.

"Julian." 

"Mm?"

"What's this?" They motioned down to his lap, where his cock was now standing at attention. It had slipped out of its sheath against his will during the kiss- that heavenly, blissful kiss- and he hadn't even noticed until MC pointed it out. "Is your cock hard?"

Yes. Yes, it's harder than it ever has been in his life, dripping a substance not unlike precum that was quickly mixing with the slick already coating it from his body's new.... Genital situation. It was, as much as he hated to admit it, one of his favorite things about the transformation. The slick his new cock secreted made even his own talons feel nice. He could almost pretend it was MC when he was alone, and lost enough in thought.

"It's- hngh,," he only managed to make a desparate groaning noise, followed by another little trill. "Oh MC, please don't go..."

"I won't." They rested a finger on the tip of him, drawing it away and up to their mouth to taste him. "Julian... You haven't been taking care of yourself."

"There's not much left to take care of," he sneered, as best he could in his situation. 

"Oh, I'll make you eat those words." They said, before wrapping their hands around his dick and gently, oh so gently stroking. Up and down, with a little twist at the top, so gentle with him even after he'd become a beast. He tried to say something, anything, but all he could manage was a raspy, choked "caw!" noise. MC stroked him, and stroked him, and whispered soft words in his ear. "Don't worry... I'll be here with you.... I'll always love you..."

Julian cums so hard he almost passes out. The gentle touch coupled with soft words and calculated kisses to his neck, lips, and cheek, the running of their hands through his feathers, it's too much. They stroke him through his orgasm and he really does pass out. 

He comes to on the floor, lying across MC's lap while they massage his back.

"MC...?" He says sleepily, making to get up, but they hold him down.

"Shh, darling. Let me take care of you."

They run their fingers through the feathers on his back and send shivers up his spine. Tears pinprick in his eyes while they massage him, the really hasn't been taking care of himself.

"Thank you." He manages to say through his emotions, relaxing into their lap. He slowly falls asleep and they move him to a more comfortable place to lie, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back. I have to fix all this. I'll journey through hell and pull these worlds back apart."


End file.
